


A Personal Analysis of the Dream SMP

by AquaEclipse



Series: Personal Analyses [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Analysis, Assisted Suicide, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Analysis, Character Death, Character Study, Child Abuse, Child Death, Chinese Language, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cussing, Dead People, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing, Malnutrition, Manipulation, Medical, Mild Gore, Murder, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Spoilers, Swearing, Trauma, Violence, bc most of the content creators' tags are listed w/ their real names, especially when they don't want to be called that!! wtf, seriously can ao3 hurry up and mark the dsmp as its own fandom with our own tags?? please?, so until that happens i will not tag any content creator character under the characters tag, this feels disrespectful towards the content creators, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: What it says - analysis. I will also be stating my thoughts, various lists, and perhaps the odd headcanon and theory. This mainly exists as an archive for my Tumblr essays on@minecraftrelatedrandomness. Trigger/content warnings will be tagged accordingly.However, despite the language tag, I will be posting my Chinese translations for the Dream SMP here as well, unless they are outright scenes in the SMP, which would be posted in a separate fic.Spoilers for the Dream SMP remain unmarked through the entire work. Please proceed with caution if you are not caught up on the plot yet.
Series: Personal Analyses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698232





	1. List of Canon Deaths and Who Caused Each One (ft. Kill Tally)

**Author's Note:**

> Every single chapter on this post archive fic is written with the character in mind and not the content creators who play them unless stated otherwise. In other words, /rp and /dsmp applies to every single one of these chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings
> 
>   * Assisted suicide
>   * Betrayal mention
>   * Death
>   * Death of a child
>   * PTSD + Trauma mention
> 


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post is not made to antagonize anybody on the server, despite my grievances against certain members; it is made only to inform. It is inspired by the existence of [this Twitter thread on crimes on the SMP](https://twitter.com/H0NKROSIE/status/1372215317938778112?s=19) , and [this now-outdated video on who caused the most canon deaths on the SMP](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U41vspja8y8).
> 
> My sources for this list includes the Dream SMP Wiki, the TV Tropes pages for the SMP, and the vods and footage themselves. Statements made by the content creators are up to interpretation because sometimes they conflict each other, making it difficult to judge what is canon and what isn’t.
> 
> This post will be updated if more canon deaths occur.

**List of Canon Deaths (in chronological order)**

Season 1

  * Tubbo (life #1) in the Final Control Room - slain by Sapnap (indirectly caused by Eret’s betrayal)
  * Tommy (life #1) in the Final Control Room - killed by fall damage while “trying to escape from Dream” (indirectly caused by Eret’s betrayal)
  * Wilbur (life #1) in the Final Control Room - slain by Punz (indirectly caused by Eret’s betrayal)
  * Fundy (life #1) in the Final Control Room - slain by George (indirectly caused by Eret’s betrayal)
  * Tommy (life #2) in the Duel for L’Manburg’s Independence - shot by Dream
  * Wilbur (life #2) while being exiled from Manburg - shot by Punz (on Schlatt’s orders)
  * Tubbo (life #2) at his execution during the Manburg Festival - shot by Technoblade with fireworks (on Schlatt’s orders)
  * Schlatt (life #1) at Tubbo’s execution during the Manburg Festival - shot by Technoblade with fireworks (accidental)
  * ~~Quackity (life #1) at Tubbo’s execution during the Manburg Festival - shot by Technoblade with fireworks (accidental)~~
  * Schlatt (life #2) during an internal conflict after the Festival - shot by Quackity
  * Jack Manifold (life #1) during the Manburg-Pogtopia War - slain by Wilbur (for unknown reasons, apparently counted as canon because it occurred during a war, even though it didn’t count for _literally everyone else_ )
  * Schlatt (life #3) during the Manburg-Pogtopia War - “[had] a heart attack and fucking [died]”
  * Wilbur (life #3) during the Manburg-Pogtopia War - slain by Philza at his own request (i.e. assisted suicide)



Season 2

  * Karl (life #1) during the Skirmish for El Rapids’ independence - killed in an explosion to frame Eret (indirectly caused by Quackity, who planned it)
  * Jack Manifold (life #2) during Tommy’s exile - burned to death in lava after Tommy dropped him in (implied to be from Tommy’s PTSD-induced spiral and paranoia, not that it justifies it)
  * Mexican Dream (life #1) in Logstedshire - slain by a zombie while saving Mamacita
  * Mexican Dream (life #2) in Logstedshire - shot by Dream while saving an image of Juan Mendez
  * Mexican Dream (life #3) in Logstedshire - slain by Dream
  * Quackity (life #1) in a duel after Technoblade’s Execution - slain by Technoblade with a pickaxe
  * Jack Manifold (life #3) during the Doomsday War - slain by Technoblade - returned to life out of sheer willpower and desire for revenge
  * Dream (life #1) during the Disc Confrontation - slain by Tommy
  * Dream (life #2) during the Disc Confrontation - slain by Tommy



Season 3

  * Tommy (life #3) during the Lockdown of Pandora’s Vault - slain by Dream with his bare hands/a raw potato - revived by Dream using the Resurrection Book
  * Connor (life #2) - slain by Ranboo after he stole his and Foolish’s beacon (dubiously canon due to a lack of other sources)
  * Ponk (life #1) - killed by Sam after stealing key cards to Pandora's Vault



* * *

**Kill Tally (indirect causes are marked in _italics_ )**

  1. Dream - 5
  2. _Eret_ , Technoblade - 4
  3. Tommy + Other Miscellaneous Causes - 3
  4. _Jschlatt_ , Punz, _Quackity, Wilbur_ \- 2
  5. George, Philza, Quackity, Ranboo, Sam, Sapnap, Wilbur - 1 each



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23/3/2021: I crossed out the Festival one for Quackity because he de-canonized it.
> 
> Date of Posting (Tumblr): [18 March 2021](https://minecraftrelatedrandomness.tumblr.com/post/645963697168252928/list-of-canon-deaths-on-the-dream-smp-and-who)  
> Date of Posting (AO3): 18 March 2021


	2. Why Tommy’s temporary death was the most painful and tragic death on the server’s history so far: An Essay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings
> 
>   * Blood mention
>   * Child abuse
>   * Dead body mention
>   * Death of a child
>   * Gaslighting
>   * Gore mention
>   * Graphic violence
>   * Malnutrition
>   * Manipulation
>   * Medical explanations
>   * Mental health discussion
>   * PTSD and trauma discussion
>   * Spoilers (for Escape the Night Season 3)
> 

> 
> If you are c!Dream apologist, please do not read this either, because this post is _very_ anti-c!Dream and I'm not looking to start a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was written before Tommy was revived by Dream, and is cross-posted here as part of my Tumblr Essays archive.
> 
> This post has been beta read by [Eirian14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirian14) through Discord. I recommend that you check her works out after reading this post.
> 
> This post also looks at the events of the stream from a realistic perspective and not within the context of Minecraft. Don’t go waxing to me about how this post wasn’t "how it happened" in the game, because I’m not treating it like a game.

**MENTAL + EMOTIONAL PAIN: SURROUNDED BY TRIGGERS**

In the case of mental pain, Tommy’s **place of death** is in the maximum security cell of Pandora’s Vault, as we all know, is **filled to the brim with his triggers**. His confirmed triggers include lava, blackstone, the loss of his items, small spaces, being in complete isolation with Dream, etc. Not to forget the explosions that caused the lockdown in the first place... the reason he was annoying Dream while in isolation with him was to stave off the emotional breakdown and trauma from being surrounded by triggers.

The emotional pain component is coupled with mental pain as well, under the isolation trigger - namely, **abandonment**. He was crying for his parental figures to get him out, but they didn’t. Something that pushes the button even more, is that Sam literally went in after seven days and was like, “Hey, kid, sorry but I have to make you stay in this toxic environment for longer than the promised 7 days because the situation isn’t resolved yet”. On the SMP fan wiki, this dropped Tommy’s relationship status with Sam from Positive to Neutral/Negative. To quote the wiki:

> But ever since [Sam] locked Tommy in prison due to a security issue and not letting him out even when the week has gone by, their relationship soured, so it is slightly negative right now.

Way to remind us all that one of Dream’s targeted gaslighting tactics towards Tommy in Exile was that no one cared about him. That’s another one down for the Trigger Bingo - being betrayed and left behind by someone he trusted! And then there’s Philza, whose relationship status was listed as negative to begin with. Parental issues are now crashing on the shores like a tsunami, **he really did think he’s abandoned by his friends and family - they either couldn’t help him even if they wanted to, or didn’t help him when they had the ability to**.

Oh, and not to forget that **Dream is a guy who abused, gaslighted and manipulated him to the point of attempted suicide**. Yeah. Totally good for someone’s mental health to be stuck in close proximity with your own abuser for extended periods of time (/sarcasm). Tommy also re-visited the prison for the last time in an attempt to gain _closure_ for his past, but considering recent events, he **would never be able to get that closure, and would never be able to move on from his trauma**.

Another addition to the pain is his **last words** (the canonical ones, at least) - they were **pleas for Dream to stop. But he didn’t**. And the **last thing he would see was Dream** , the man who hurt him in so many ways, the centre of his trauma, the one thing he wanted to leave behind in his recovery arc but now could never escape from, dying alone, in fear, in pain, traumatized.

* * *

**PHYSICAL PAIN: THE ACT OF DEATH ITSELF**

The **cause of c!Tommy’s death** was being literally punched to death by c!Dream with his bare hands (or if you insist, a raw potato). In other words, **blunt force trauma**. To elaborate on **how this would cause death** , I quote [Officer.com on their page](https://href.li/?https://www.officer.com/investigations/article/10249149/death-by-blunt-force-trauma) on this specific cause of death:

> Most homicides involving blunt force trauma result from the victim being struck in the head or neck with an object such as a hammer, fireplace poker, flower vase, etc. In these cases the bones of the skull or neck are fractured in one or more places by the velocity of the blow. Blunt force trauma can also occur if the victim has been severely beaten with an object or with fists. In these cases the injuries are generally to internal organs like the kidneys, liver, spleen, etc.

In the case of being struck in the head, it would eventually result in the **skull fracturing and/or brain damage**. In other words, it’s a nasty way to go. If it’s being struck in the rest of his body, then the damage would be comparatively less bloody and confined to his internal organs, i.e.[ **internal bleeding** (TW: linked page contains a graphic image and blood)](https://href.li/?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internal_bleeding), which would affect his mental status (becoming confused, anxious and lethargic, among other things) as well as how his body is working, which would eventually lead to unconsciousness and death. On average, it would take _**two hours**_ for someone to **die from internal bleeding**.

As a member of the _Escape the Night_ fandom, this isn’t the first time I’ve seen a beloved character get beat to death, and that alone was seen as one of the most painful deaths in the series (along the ranks of being buried alive, electrocution, having one’s heart forcibly removed, being locked in an iron maiden, etc.). Therefore, the death got more _personal_ with me than I initially expected. But there are things that made this death worse than it could have been otherwise, from a more objective perspective, at least:

Firstly, unlike in _Escape the Night_ Season 3 Episode 5, the killer does _not_ have super strength, meaning one punch dealt by Dream would likely have less momentum than one dealt by the Strongman. On the other hand, **Dream** , being in the prison, has the **Mining Fatigue** effect, meaning that his movements would be slow and sluggish. What makes this terrible is that **each punch Dream delivered would have far less momentum (i.e. he doesn’t hit as hard)** than if he _didn’t_ have the effect, **making the death much slower and drawn-out** than most would probably envision without the full context.

Second, occupants of the maximum security vault are **fed exclusively raw potatoes**. [The potato is rarely eaten raw because raw potato starch is poorly digested by humans](https://href.li/?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Potato#Nutrition), meaning the aforementioned occupants would absorb very little nutrition from the prisoners’ diet. As [@yourcringybrother](https://tmblr.co/mDGIAAHeoaf3Od6aq_c904w) states in [one of their posts](https://yourcringybrother.tumblr.com/post/644488025105219584/tw-violencedetailed-violence-spoilers-for), Tommy would probably be very **malnourished** while in the prison, being 16 years old and 6'3" in height (and thus having a quick metabolism), which would mean he would have **little to no strength to fight back** , even during the extremely drawn-out death, and this is _especially_ coupled with the Mining Fatigue he has while being in the maximum security cell. **Dream himself** would probably also have **less physical strength** than he did pre-imprisonment, meaning **each blow he deals would likely have even less momentum** than it would have otherwise. And to quote the article, “the velocity of the impact will largely determine the extent and type of damage caused by the resulting blow”. Thus, conclusively, **it would take many, _many_ blows to deal enough damage to cause death, resulting in a long, painful demise**, worsened by the prison’s security measures and poor nutrition. (Inspired by [this post](https://raxzity.tumblr.com/post/644493553316315136/do-you-know-how-gorey-beating-someone-to-death) by [@raxzity](https://tmblr.co/mtvEEgxNz53RJ9RETKnbRQA).)

Oh, and for anyone seeking to visualize the scenario after the murder, here’s an excerpt from the article:

> Blunt force trauma also produces cast-off blood spatter as blood is thrown from the weapon as it is raised and then brought down on the victim each additional time. This spatter can occur on ceilings, walls and floor depending on the force and direction of the inflicted blows. In the process the victim’s blood is also transferred to the blunt object and can usually be recovery from the weapon once it is identified.

This would mean (at least parts of) the cell... the potato... _Dream_... would probably be covered in blood. Also, assuming the body wasn’t immediately tossed into lava after it happened, Dream would be stuck in his cell with the body of a child he just murdered. _Yikes._

Why does the youngest member of the server have to be killed in such a gruesome manner? The previous major deaths on the server (Schlatt and Wilbur) were less bloody (a heart attack/stroke and being stabbed with a sword, respectively), less messy, and far quicker and less drawn-out and painful. And he didn’t do anything to deserve such a grisly fate. (I’m not saying he’s done no wrong in his life, I’m saying his death is a very severe case of disproportionate retribution, among _many_ other ways I can describe it.)

* * *

**A NARRATIVE PERSPECTIVE: NO ESCAPING TRAGEDY**

The nature of the **previous major deaths** on the server have one thing in common: they take place during and mark the end of an arc. Schlatt died from an alcohol-induced heart attack/stroke, a disgraced politician who lost his power, his country, his dignity. Wilbur lost the country he fought for with his life, spiraled into villainy as he fell off the slippery slope of sanity, blew up the country he founded, and committed assisted suicide by having his father run him through with his own sword. Both deaths **represented the ends of their respective character arcs**. **And Tommy?** The arc he was going through was recovering from his traumas and trying to regain a shred of his lost childhood normalcy and innocence. But he was dragged out of the arc and brutally murdered instead. **His life was cut short. His arc was left unfinished. He had a life left to live** , building his hotel and bonding with his friends, learning to be a child again. He wasn’t allowed to have the ending _he_ wanted or one that could cause satisfaction. Schlatt’s death was catharsis, Wilbur went out on his own terms, Tommy’s death occurred in pain, fear, and trauma left unhealed, at the hands of his abuser.

And the kicker among it all? **Schlatt and Wilbur died in the Season 1 _finale_** , and from a meta perspective, a pre-planned course of action. **Tommy died in the _middle_ of Season 3**, and from a meta perspective, in an 'ordinary', ‘unremarkable’ stream, without epic one liners or inspirational speeches or heroic sacrifices or poetic cinema, **in a way that no one - not even his fellow streamers - anticipated**. Unheroic, one would say, but he didn’t want to be a hero, so he didn’t die like one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date of Posting (Tumblr): [3 March 2021](https://minecraftrelatedrandomness.tumblr.com/post/644642171047362560/my-thoughts-on-the-latest-dream-smp-plot-twist)  
> Date of Posting (AO3): 18 March 2021


	3. Shitpost: Heights on the Dream SMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on heights: a shitpost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post is not meant to be serious, it's just an observation on the prominence of non-human characters on the SMP.

Look, I’m not making a list of heights here, but rather, the gameplay and story segregation is influencing my thoughts. You can say I’m rambling, but in Dream SMP canon, people are like… insanely tall? c!Ranboo is usually 6′7 (200.66cm), but is also apparently 8′5 (256.54cm) sometimes. c!Puffy is 6′9 (205.74cm). c!BBH is 9′6 (289.56cm). Hell, c!Foolish is 23′3 (708.66cm), which is like, about the height of two floors in real life.

So, under the assumption that the SMP is a world in itself, as in there are actual people living there and not just the streamer characters, and it isn’t a Minecraft server in the sense it’s a private whitelisted server… man, if people that tall are considered no biggie, then I’d say you’re gonna need some insanely tall doors and floors in the buildings to accommodate them.

Or maybe this is just my 5′0 self speaking. I don’t know. I’m allergic to tall people. /j

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date of Posting (Tumblr): [17 March 2021](https://minecraftrelatedrandomness.tumblr.com/post/645900169922166784/my-thoughts-dsmp-heights)  
> Date of Posting (AO3): 18 March 2021


	4. Chinese Translation Project Part 1: Character Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of a recent vote by my friends, I will be posting the translated names of the characters with content creator counterparts. Next up will be events!  
> If you have any suggestions for what I should translate after that, please tell me in the comments section!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an official translation in any sense, and should not be treated as such. The translations are also subject to change if I decide I have found a better translation, so nothing is set in stone.
> 
> I have added some of my translators’ notes on why I chose particular Chinese-characters or translations.
> 
> The pinyin (official Mandarin romanization) will be included as well, in case anyone wants to see it (the pronunciation of the pinyin isn’t English-based, though). For anyone interested and/or learning Mandarin Chinese, a lot of the “r” sounds are translated as “l” sounds because it’s not easy to find words pronounced with the Chinese “r” sound _and_ have them sound like streamlined translations.  
> For anyone wondering, I apologize to my fellow Cantonese speakers about the translations, because these translations cater to Mandarin speakers rather than Cantonese.

**Dream 德利姆** \- (Délìmǔ) direct transliteration, I chose this over direct translation because it would sound so weird

 **GeorgeNotFound 無法找到喬治** \- (Wúfǎ zhǎodào Qiáozhì) translation derived from the Chinese translation of the "404 Server Not Found" message

 **Sapnap 撒納** \- (Sānà) direct transliteration, not translating the ending “p” sound makes it more streamlined

 **Callahan 卡樂漢** \- (Kǎlèhàn) direct transliteration, I'm not sure how to pronounce his name so forgive me if I am wrong

 **awesamdude “Sam” 「山姆」** \- ("Shānmǔ") I have no hecking clue how to translate the pun in his username into Chinese, so I’ll leave it blank for now

 **Alyssa 阿莉莎** \- (Ālìshā) direct/standard transliteration

 **Ponk 泊克** \- (Pōkè) direct transliteration, and apologies for the funny transliteration to English speakers, that’s just how it is

 **BadBoyHalo 巴德·拜·黑羅** \- (Bādé Bài Hēiluó) direct transliteration, but sadly, there is no word that is pronounced as _boi_ in Mandarin Chinese

 **TommyInnit 湯米·因毅特** \- (Tāngmǐ Yīnyìtè) direct transliteration, I was debating between using 逆 ( _nì_ , i.e. ‘rebel’) and 毅 ( _yì_ , i.e. determination) when doing the translation, so this is still up for debate

 **Tubbo Underscore 托波·安德斯可** \- (Tuōbō Āndésīkě) direct transliteration, ‘underscore’ technically has a direct translation as well, but like the case with Dream, it would sound so weird

 **Fundy 芬迪** \- (Fēndí) direct transliteration, and for once, it actually sounds like the actual pronunciation!

 **Punz 盤斯** \- (Pánsī) direct transliteration, and when he betrays Dream at the end of Season 2, I have this translated!headcanon that Dream would call him **「 叛斯 」** (Pànsī), i.e. a pun involving his name and Dream calling him a traitor

 **Purpled 珀普** \- (Pòpǔ) direct transliteration, influenced by the Chinese translation of ‘purpur’ (紫珀)

 **Wilbur Soot 威爾伯·蘇特** \- (Wēi’ěrbó Sūtè) direct transliteration

 **Jschlatt 傑·史拉特** \- (Jié Shǐlātè) direct transliteration, and finally another that actually resembles the actual pronunciation!

 **Skeppy 史克皮** \- (Shǐ kèpí) another direct transliteration

 **Eret 艾瑞特** \- (Àiruìtè) direct transliteration, their name was one of the difficult ones because the sounds just don’t align in Chinese, but I’m satisfied with this one

 **Jack Manifold 傑克·曼尼弗** \- (Jiékè Mànnífú) direct transliteration

 **“Niki” Nihachu「妮琦」 妮荷茱** \- ("Nīqí" Nīhézhū) direct transliteration

 **Quackity 呷克提** \- (Gākètí) replicating the ‘quack’ sound makes it a little more odd, but other than that, it’s all a direct transliteration

 **Mexican Dream 墨西哥籍德利姆** \- (Mòxīgē jí Délìmǔ) direct translation and transliteration, literally ‘Dream of Mexican heritage/descent/nationality’

 **Karl Jacobs 卡爾·雅各布斯** \- (Kǎ’ěr Yǎgèbùsī) direct transliteration, one of the _four people_ on the server with a ‘normal’ human name

 **HBomb 艾楮·博姆** \- (Àichǔ Bómǔ) direct transliteration, y’all have no idea how difficult it is to translate someone who goes by freaking “H” of all names and nicknames, BTW 楮 is one of those obscure characters I dug up from a dictionary

 **Technoblade 鐵怒布雷** \- (Tiěnùbùléi) direct transliteration; while I was unable to get the ‘blade/weapon’ part into the Chinese translation, meaning I probably need to come up with a new equivalent for “The Blade” in Chinese; I’m pretty sure I’d be running scared at someone whose nickname literally translates to ‘iron rage’ (this is the first translation I came up with and since he strikes fear into the hearts of his enemies, might as well go all out)

 **Antfrost 安特·弗羅斯特** \- (Āntè Fúluósītè) direct transliteration

 **Philza Minecraft 菲薩·麥塊 「菲爾** 」- (Fēisà Màikuài "Fēi'ěr") to keep the transliteration _and_ the ‘surname’ translation, I ended up using the Taiwanese colloquial name for Minecraft, and you know what? It sounds like an actual surname

 **ConnorEatsPants 康納吃褲子** \- (Kāngnà chī kùzi) direct transliteration and translation

 **Captain Puffy 蒲菲船長** \- (Púfēi Chuánzhǎng) direct transliteration and translation

 **Vikkstar 維克·史塔** \- (Wéikè Shǐtǎ) direct transliteration

 **LazarBeam 雷薩·比姆** \- (Léisà Bǐmǔ) direct transliteration

 **Ranboo 然寶** \- (Ránbǎo) transliteration, the latter word in the transliteration (寶) means ‘treasure’ and it’s kind of fitting for someone who keeps getting called “my beloved” by fans, and there’s actually a better transliteration for his name but it got snatched by his descendant; I also realized too late that there's a 'boo' sound in Mandarin ( _bu_ ), but none of the words really fit him anyway

 **Foolish Gamers 弗利史·葛摩斯** \- (Fúlìshǐ Gémósī) direct transliteration

 **Hannah Rose 漢娜·羅絲** \- (Hànnà Luósī) direct/standard transliteration, finally, a normal name! 

**“Charlie” Slimecicle 「查理」 史萊姆斯克** \- (”Chálǐ" Shǐláimǔsīkè) direct transliteration, the ‘slime’ part is derived from the Chinese translation for the slime mob in Minecraft proper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date of Posting (Tumblr): [17 March 2021](https://minecraftrelatedrandomness.tumblr.com/post/645884391944486912/dream-smp-chinese-translations-character-names)  
> Date of Posting (AO3): 18 March 2021


	5. List of Canon Heights on the Dream SMP (Shortest to Tallest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Everything is correct to 21 March 2021, so if any canon heights are updated after this date, this chapter would be out of date.

**With Canon Heights**

  1. Quackity: 5′8″ (172.72cm)
  2. Karl: 5′11″ (180.34cm)
  3. Dream: 6′3″ (190.5cm)
  4. Tommy: 6′3″ (190.5cm)
  5. Wilbur: 6′5″ (195.58cm)
  6. Puffy: 6′9″ (205.74cm)
  7. Sam: 7′4″ (223.52cm)
  8. Ranboo: 8′5″ (256.54cm) ~~/ 6′7″ (200.66cm)~~
  9. Bad: 9′6″ (289.56cm)
  10. Ant: 20′ (609.6cm)
  11. Foolish: 23′3″ (708.66cm)



**Without Confirmed Canon Heights**

  * Alyssa
  * Callahan
  * Connor
  * Eret
  * Fundy
  * George
  * Hannah
  * HBomb
  * Jack
  * LazarBeam
  * Mexican Dream
  * Niki
  * Philza
  * Punz
  * Purpled
  * Sapnap
  * Schlatt
  * Skeppy
  * Slimecicle
  * Techno
  * Tubbo (exact height unknown but is stated to be canonically short)
  * Vikkstar



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me IRL: Tall people (derogratory)  
> And for the record, this applies to _every single member of this SMP_ , like God, I hate Westerners. /j
> 
> Date of Posting (Tumblr): [22 March 2021](https://minecraftrelatedrandomness.tumblr.com/post/646283402583097344/list-of-canon-heights-on-the-dream-smp-shortest)  
> Date of Posting (AO3): 22 March 2021


	6. Chinese Translation Project Part 2: Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised with Part 1 (character names, see Chapter 4), this second translation post will concern the events on the SMP so far.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for what I should translate next, please tell me in the comments section!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this is not an official translation in any sense. The translations are also subject to change if I decide I have found a better translation, so nothing is set in stone.
> 
> I have added some of my translators’ notes on why I chose particular translations. Direct translations will not include notes in this chapter unless there is an interesting reasoning behind it. If asked, I can additionally translate the alternate names of the incidents, especially if the event has more than one name.

**The Disc Saga 唱片之戰** \- lit. ‘the disc war’

 **War for L’Manburg Independence 拉曼堡獨立戰爭** \- name loosely based on the Chinese translation for the American Revolutionary War

 **Railway Skirmish 鐵路衡突**

**The Pet War 第一次寵物戰爭** \- lit. ‘first pet war’

**L’Manburg Election 拉曼堡大選舉**

**War of the Burning Eiffel Tower 巴黎木塔戰爭** \- the Chinese translation for the real life Eiffel Tower is lit. ‘Paris iron tower’, which I can only really loosely translate as ‘Paris wooden tower’ here

 **Battle of the Lake 湖泊之戰** \- named in the style of legendary historical and/or ancient Chinese battles because it sounds cooler

 **Manburg Festival 曼堡大屠殺** \- lit. ‘Manburg Massacre’, official translation would be **曼堡嘉年華** (lit. Manburg carnival) but the one with the massacre is preferred on sites like Wikipedia, I think, because it’s more memorable (the **Red Festival** = **血紅嘉年華** , lit. ‘blood-red carnival’, I use the ‘carnival’ translation because the decorations and the like remind me of a carnival and the Chinese word-phrase for ‘festival’ usually translates to the seasonal holiday kind of festival)

 **Membrane Exchange 夜魅皮膜事件** \- lit. ‘phantom membrane incident’ because I don’t think the translations for ‘exchange’ I found relevant to the incident would be able to convey the message

**Second Pet War 第二次寵物戰爭**

**Final Pet War 第三次寵物戰爭** \- lit. ‘third pet war’ because it sounds weird to say ‘final’, like it could be unofficially known as the “final” one but not in the official texts, you don’t say ‘final’ as part of a name

 **Manburg vs Pogtopia War 拉曼堡內戰** \- lit. L’Manburg Civil War, another name for the conflict, I’m lowkey thinking of the many Chinese civil wars and the names they go by, so the entire **Manburg Rebellion Arc** would be called the “Pogtopia Era” ( **泊格托邦時期** ) because Manburg sounds too close to L’Manburg

**Jschlatt’s Funeral 傑·史拉特的葬禮**

**Exile Conflict 流亡衝突**

**Tommy’s Exile 流亡** \- lit. ‘exile’, a more specific, personalized translation would be **流亡洛斯特郡** , i.e. ‘exile to Logstedshire’, with ‘exile’ as a verb; this is all because Chinese translations based around exile work a little differently IMHO and I honestly don’t know how to translate it, this is one of the more difficult ones so far

 **Dethronement Fallout 廢黜衝突** \- lit. ‘dethronement conflict’, because ‘fallout’ is hard to translate

 **Estate Conflict 住宅衝突** \- lit. ‘housing conflict’, but in all honesty, this event is really minor in comparison with everything else that has happened

 **Blood Vines 緋藤事件** \- lit. ‘incident of the crimson vines’, it’s actually quite difficult to translate The Crimson, I used 赤藤 (lit. ‘scarlet vines’) for The Crimson initially but it rolls off the tongue in Cantonese more than Mandarin, so it had to go

 **Technoblade’s Execution 鐵怒布雷的死刑** \- I was debating whether I should use ‘failed execution’ instead... this one was particularly difficult to translate because there’s so many possible translations and I understand barely any of them :/

 **The Green Festival 翠綠嘉年華** \- lit. ‘jade/emerald green carnival’, mainly due to a lack of better description for Dream’s green (in Minecraft it would be ‘lime’ but the Chinese translation for it is literally ‘light green’ and honestly that’s not poetic enough to be an event name, imagine saying “light green carnival”, couldn’t be me, I have standards)

**Doomsday War 末日戰爭**

**Disc Confrontation 唱片衡突**

**Project: Dreamcatcher 捕夢網計劃** \- mostly direct translation, translation based on that of the Manhattan Project (just as it is named after the Manhattan Project in canon, to some degree)

**Lockdown of Pandora’s Vault 潘朵拉保險庫的封鎖**

**Red Banquet 緋紅宴會** \- lit. ‘crimson (dark red) banquet’, but crimson (dark red) in the sense that it’s The Crimson (it’s distinct from the Red Festival as shown by the different shade of ‘red’ being alluded to through the translations)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date of Posting (Tumblr): [25 March 2021](https://minecraftrelatedrandomness.tumblr.com/post/646624393076817921/dream-smp-chinese-translations-part-2-events)  
> Date of Posting (AO3): 25 March 2021

**Author's Note:**

> /rp  
> /dsmp


End file.
